Insana
by Mousse Ritz
Summary: U.A. - Sakura faz o seu único dever: estudar. E quando falamos em estudar, no caso, estamos falando em incessantes horas por dia, sem falar nas tarefas domésticas após a aula. Essa garota não se diverte não? /REESCRITA
1. Trailer

**Ela sempre foi certinha...**

- Já fez seu dever de casa, Sakura?

- Sim, papai.

- Tarefas de casa?

- Claro, Meredith.

**Ela sempre foi estudiosa...**

- Capital da China?

- Pequim.

- Raiz da soma das raízes de 169 e 144?

- 5.

**Só que as coisas vão mudar...**

- Como você consegue?

- O quê?

- Ser tão certinha e não se divertir...

**Ela vai ter uma ajuda...**

- Sim?

- A-A Temari está?

**E nem todos vão gostar...**

- Sakura, minha filha, você não era assim...

- Sabe o que é isso? Ãhn? São aqueles sacos de merda que ela chama de amigos. Estão dando má influência para essa garota, Sakuya. Você tem que tomar uma providência antes que seja um caminho sem volta!

- NÃO FALA ASSIM DELES! SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA TEVE UM AMIGO SEQUER QUE TE ATURASSE POR VOCÊ SER MÁ, FRIA E SÁDICA, NÃO DESCONTA NOS MEUS!

.

**SÍNTESE**

Haruno Sakura tem 17 anos e vive com o pai, Haruno Sakuya, e a madrasta, Meredith Coleman, num apartamento de classe média e no bairro mais caro da cidade. Sakura é uma nerdzinha que faz de tudo para agradar o pai e, consequentemente, a madrasta má. Meredith, parceira na advocacia junto de Sakuya, um senhor meio doente, não vê a hora do marido ir encontrar o Senhor, mandar Sakura para um colégio interno e, com o dinheiro do marido, ir para Paris.

Sakura faz o seu único dever: estudar. E quando falamos em estudar, no caso, estamos falando de estudar incessantemente 25 horas por dia, sem falar nas tarefas domésticas após a aula. Essa garota não se diverte não?

.

**N/A.: **Quero agradecer as pessoas que haviam me mandado reviews antes de eu apagar a fanfic e decidir reescrevê-la. _Haruno-chan, Carol-chandesu, Dare Mika Walker, Monique, Nay Rodriguez, Patty de Aquarius, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki, Gaby Amorinha, carola . cezalves, Vicah-chan, Hina Yagami, Sayara, Elizabeth Russeft,_ muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho, gente. Espero que gostem da fanfic agora renovada. s2


	2. Uma amiga bizarra e autoritária

**Fic:** Insana

**{REESCRITA}**

.

**Sinopse:** Sakura faz o seu único deve: estudar. E quando falamos em estudar, no caso, estamos falando em incessantes horas por dia, sem falar nas tarefas domésticas após a aula. Essa garota não se diverte não?

.

**Gêneros:** Romance e Humor.

.

**Avisos: **Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Linguagem informal, Semi-Nudez, Nudez.

.

**Capítulo 1: **Uma amiga bizarra e autoritária

Os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram o vidro da janela em mogno branco e passaram através das cortinas arroxeadas, batendo exatamente nos olhos da jovem Haruno. Em poucos segundos, seu braço já estava vasculhando o criado-mudo a procura de seus óculos: uma armação fina e delicada em preto que usava desde os 6 anos. Ao coloca-los no rosto, levantou descabelada e sonolenta. Deviam ser 5 da manhã, o horário de sempre e ela ainda não havia se acostumado, mas também não iria reclamar, nunca reclamou. Tomou uma ducha rápida, fez a higiene matinal e vestiu um jeans claro, uma blusa tão cor-de-rosa quanto a cor de seus cabelos, um cachecól branco e um par de tênis pretos. Ajeitou os óculos, uma mania que sempre tivera. Desceu as escadas e nem se deu ao trabalho de ir na cozinha preparar algo para comer e, simplesmente, saiu de casa seguindo o seu rumo para a escola.

O caminho para a East Side não era tão longe assim. Sakura já sabia de cor. Ela vagava calmamente pela calçada da Rua Maple pensando em coisas científicas ou ambientais, nada de muita importância.

.

Ela vagou calmamente pelos corredores de seu colégio e entrou em uma sala onde estava escrito "2º ano A". Sentou-se na carteira da frente do lado da janela e colada na parede, o lugar de sempre. Nada novo, nunca. A monotonia já fazia parte da vida da jovem Haruno: mesma casa, mesma escola, mesmo lugar, mesmos professores...

A sala estava completamente vazia e, como sempre, Sakura havia chegado cedo. Tirou o tempo para estudar mais. Com isso, o tempo passou tão depressa, que, quando notou, a sala já estava lotada, faltando apenas dois minutos para o sinal soar.

Ao berrante som do sinal, os alunos se sentaram e uma figura de cabelos grisalhos, olhos castanhos, com uma cicatriz sobre um deles, uma máscara tampando o resto de seu rosto e usando uma calça marrom com um suspensório preto, uma camisa de botões branca com uma gravata vermelha e sapatos de couro marrom, entrou na sala. A mesma expressão de desânimo e tédio.

- Bom dia, classe. - ele, aparentemente, sorriu.

- Bom dia, Kakashi. - a turma respondeu como se fosse no automático.

- Antes de começar a aula de biologia de hoje, devo lhes dizer que uma velha aluna está de volta ao nosso colégio!

A curiosidade percorreu os nervos de Sakura. _Como assim?_, pensou Sakura, _Será que poderia ser, ela disse que não voltaria mais..._

- Poderia entrar, por favor? - ele olhava para a porta de correr.

A porta se abriu e uma garota loira de olhos verdes entrou na sala. Ela usava uma blusa preta da banda Nightwish, uma calça jeans e um all star preto todo pixado. Mascava um chiclete esverdeado descontraidamente.

- Temari! - Sakura gritou feliz.

- Sahk-chan! Não acredito, você ainda está aqui! - a loira respondeu e correu para abraçar Sakura.

Sabaku no Temari, amiga de Sakura desde que elas eram bebês. Temari havia se mudado para os Estados Unidos há 3 anos atrás para morar com seus irmãos após a morte de seus pais. Sakura e ela se falavam ao telefone todos os dias no primeiro ano que ela se fora, mas, com o passar dos anos, as ligações foram passando a ser muito menos frequentes.

- Meninas? - Kakashi lhes chamou a atenção - Eu sei que vocês querem muito matar a saudade de anos, mas poderiam, por favor, esperar até o horário do intervalo?

- Sim, Kakashi. - responderam em coro.

A loira puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na fileira do meio na primeira carteira, ficando na direção de Sakura. Ela queria poder se sentar mais perto da amiga, mas aquele era o único lugar vago.

Kakashi observou cada face de cada aluno presente na sala de aula, como se estivesse fazendo mistério para alguma coisa.

- Teste Oral Surpresa! - ele cantarolou quase gritando de repente e assustando todos os alunos.

Ele começou a sorrir e ignorando as reclamações dos alunos e as "palavras gentis" dirigidas a ele, pegou um livro que estava sobre a sua mesa e abriu em uma página aleatória.

- Vamos ver... vamos ver... - ele percorreu o dedo pela página do livro - Ah, aqui está!

Um coro de "aaaah" foi feito pela turma e, então, ele prosseguiu.

- Qual a doença que é causada por dietas pobres em sais de ferro? - perguntou o professor percorrendo os olhos pela classe que estava em silêncio. Parecia que todos ignoravam o professor até que uma mão se levanta.

- Anemia. - respondeu a dona da voz.

- Muito bem, Srta. Haruno. Excelente como sempre. - respondeu o professor.

Ele pousou os dedos novamente sobre o livro e continuou com o teste:

- Quero um exemplo de doença causada pela falta de vitamina D. - ele disse.

- Raquitismo. - respondeu Sakura, mais uma vez, orgulhosa.

- Isso mesmo, Stra. Haruno. - ele, aparentemente, sorriu novamente.

- Continuando... - ele olhou o livro mais uma vez - A cegueira noturna... - ele começou mas fora interrompido.

- Vitamina A. - respondeu uma voz.

Todos os olhos pousaram sobre a figura loira. Era estranho mais alguém estar respondendo as perguntas de Kakashi. Esse era o trabalho de Sakura, mais ninguém fazia isso. Até mesmo Kakashi ficou impressionado com a resposta da jovem. Mas Sakura sabia o quão inteligente Temari sempre fora e estava extremamente feliz em saber que a amiga não havia mudado.

- Correto, Srta. Sabaku. - ele parabenizou - Agora... - mais uma vez os olhos sobre o livro - A beriberi... - ele começou, mas fora interrompido mais uma vez.

- Vitamina B1. - respondeu a loira novamente.

- Certo... - ele disse estranhando - Agora, a esterilidade... - ele mais uma vez começou e fora interrompido.

- Vitamina E. - Sakura se pôs de pé ao responder.

- Ok... - ele respondeu um tanto quando triste por não estar conseguindo terminar suas perguntas. - Dificuldade de Coagulação...

- Vitamina K. - respondeu a loira também de pé e olhando vitoriosa para Sakura.

- Anemia Perniciosa...

- Vitamina B12. - respondeu a rosada olhando para a loira com um olhar superior.

A loira riu, o sinal soou e lá se fora três tempos de biologia. Era estranho ter alguém que respondesse as perguntas de Kakashi. Era estranho e divertido. Temari era divertida.

Sakura se dirigiu para o refeitório da escola e se pôs na fila com uma bandeja na mão, quando chegara a sua vez, uma mulher de cabelos negros e bagunçados presos numa redinha de cabelo branca e usando um avental da mesma cor, pôs uma gororoba no prato de Sakura. _O que é isso? Vômito?_, pensou Sakura, olhando para a gosma esverdeada.

- O que é isso? - perguntou a rosada.

- Seu lanche. - respondeu a moça da cantina com cara de poucos amigos.

Sakura ajeitou os óculos e se sentou em uma mesa no canto do refeitório, sozinha. Pegou um garfo e começou mexer na comida.

- Maravilha, mais um dia sem lanche... - ela reclamou.

Uma figura se aproximou da sua mesa e Sakura não notaria a sua presença ali se esta não tivesse pronunciado alguma coisa.

- Com licença... - disse a voz e Sakura olhou para cima encontrando orbes verdes num tom um pouco mais escuro que os seus acima de um grande sorriso.

- Temari! Sente-se, sente-se! - disse fazendo a loira se sentar - Quero que me conte tudo. Como foi a viagem? Porque decidiu voltar? Você disse que não pretendia...

A loira ficou um pouco cabisbaixa. Parecia estar, nem que fosse um pouco, chateada com alguma coisa.

- Temari? O que houve? - ela perguntou e ajeitando os óculos.

- O tempo que eu estive lá foi extremamente divertido. Fiz vários amigos e tudo mais. - Temari sorriu - Mas lá era tudo muito diferente daqui. Queria mudar tudo, entende? Quero fazer minha vida aqui. Quem sabe quando eu já estiver formada e empregada, eu não volte a visitar lá novamente? Kankurou decidiu ficar. Só voltamos eu e Gaara. Queria que ficássemos todos juntos...

- Entendo... mas o importante é que vocês estão todos bem, certo?

- Sim, claro que sim. - a loira sorriu - Sakura, vamos sair hoje? Estou com saudades. - ela disse fazendo um biquinho e mudando completamente de assunto.

- Ah, sinto muito, Tema-chan. Mas não vai dar...

- E por que não?

- Tenho que estudar.

- Vai ter alguma prova amanhã? - perguntou a loira.

- Na verdade não...

- Teste?

- Não...

- Algo valendo nota?

- Não.

De repente um silêncio passageiro.

- Sakura, o que você faz pra se divertir desde que eu fui embora?

- Depende...

- Depende de quê?

- Bom, na segunda, eu leio jornal. Terça, faço palavras cruzadas. Quarta, leio o dicionário. Quinta, eu estudo inglês. Sexta, eu estudo toda a matéria dada na semana. Sábado, eu trabalho e domingo, eu arrumo a casa. - ela respondeu com o maior dos sorrisos no rosto.

- Como você consegue?

- O quê?

- Ser tão certinha e não se divertir.

- Mas eu me divirto com isso.

- Sei... - ela revirou os olhos - Vamos sair hoje. - ela disse autoritária.

- Mas...

- Vou ensinar para Haruno Sakura o verdadeiro significado de di-ver-são.

.

- Trabalho? - perguntou Sakuya intrigado.

- Ér... é. - respondeu Sakura.

- E porque as 19h? - perguntou Meredith.

- Ela não podia outro horário e me chamou pra dormir na casa dela. Aproveitando, faremos o trabalho. Hoje é sexta, não tem motivo pra não deixarem. E é a Temari! Faz anos que não a vejo.

Sakura estava nervosa, nunca havia mentido para os dois. Muito menos para o seu pai. A rosada sentia um peso enorme na consciência e a mesma insistia em lhe lembrar que mentir era uma coisa muito, muito feia. Ela sentiu uma vontade mórbida de desistir e pedir desculpas. Ela aceitaria até o pior dos castigos. Desde chibatadas até cadeira elétrica.

- Trabalho de quê? - perguntou Sakuya.

- Grécia Antiga.

- Tem MUITA coisa errada nessa história... - disse Meredith MUITO intrigada.

Sakura ajeitou os óculos, respirou fundo controlando-se e fez uma cara séria.

- Por acaso, eu já menti pra vocês?

.

Sakura estava no quarto, guardava as coisas na mochila. Maquiagem, pijama, escova de dentes... tudo o que Temari dissera ser indispensável.

- Temari, como você é exigente, só faltou me bater se eu não fosse pra sua casa. - ela disse sorrindo - Fico feliz que você não tenha mudado nada. - continuou falando sozinha.

_Só falta um vestido_, ela pensou. Que vestido? Ela lá tem um vestido? Ela nem usava vestidos. Bom, havia aquele vestido longo da festa que Meredith mandara ela usar para uma festa uns meses antes... também, só tem aquele mesmo.

Ela foi ao armário e retirou do mesmo um vestido longo em verde-água com 2 camadas na saia e depois, sapato de salto agulha prateado. Pronto, já estava tudo em seu devido lugar.

.

.

.

Fim do primeiro capítulo!

Espero que gostem da, reescrita, Insana.

**Mousse **_Ritz_


	3. Beber?

**Capítulo 2:** Beber?

A rosada já estava na porta da loira. Seguira o mapa que Temari lhe dera para sua nova casa com perfeição e estava orgulhosa de si por não se perder, algo que acontecia com muita frequência. A casa de Temari era toda em madeira pintada de um branco com um tom levemente azulado e quase imperceptível. Um jardim não muito muito grande, mas muito florido e colorido com um pequeno portão de ferro preto um pouco mais a frente. Ela atravessou o jardim e bateu levemente na porta exatas três vezes. Sakura era uma menina cheia de manias.

Uma voz meio abafada soou de dentro da casa e em poucos segundos, a porta fora aberta. Não por Temari, mas sim por um ruivo de olhos verdes extremamente claros com uma blusa preta, uma calça de moletom azul-escura e os pés no chão. Sakura não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos e deixar o queixo cair leve e discretamente. O corpo dele era definido e seu rosto expressava seriedade e para completar o belo visual, um kanji significando "amor" em sua testa.

- Sim? - sua voz era rouca e totalmente tentadora.

- G-Gaara? - Sakura começou a gaguejar e sentiu o rosto ferver. Parou, respirou fundo e tentou novamente - A-A Temari está? - ela perguntou.

Sakura estava impressionada. O irmão mais novo de Temari estava completamente diferente do que se lembrara. Estava muito mais alto do que era, estava com muitos músculos que antes não tinha, a tatuagem em sua testa também era uma novidade. Quem olhasse, não acreditaria que o ruivo tinha apenas 15 anos.

Uma expressão de compreensão percorreu o rosto do jovem e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, Sakura! Nossa, quase não te reconheci! - ela virou o rosto para o lado um pouco envergonhada - Vamos, entre. - ele abriu passagem para a rosada - Temari está no banho. - completou.

Sakura murmurou baixinho um pedido de licença, entrou na casa e o jovem fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela estava na sala, não era muito grande, mas era muito modesta e confortável. Completamente diferente da casa anterior que a loira e os irmãos ocupavam. A sala tinha as paredes esbranquiçadas e o chão em madeira muito bem polida. Havia uma gigantesca tv de plasma preta e um sofá colado em duas paredes em vermelho com, quase inotáveis, detalhes em dourado. Havia também uma mesa de vidro com quatro cadeiras de metal e um vaso com uma orquídea cor-de-rosa dentro localizado no meio da mesa, uma escadaria de madeira que dava para um enorme corredor no segundo andar com um belíssimo corrimão de ferro. E vários quadros com fotografias de três pessoas, que Sakura reconhecera ser os três irmãos.

- Senta. - ele falou se sentando no sofá e Sakura o seguiu. - Nossa, quanto tempo, não? Você está muito diferente! - ele riu.

- Você também está diferente. - ela sorriu meio corada.

Gaara observou, finalmente, detalhadamente o rosto da menina. A pele alva com as maçãs do rosto levemente rosadas, o cabelo meio comprido e repicado com um estranho e belo tom de rosa que puxara de sua mãe com uma franja cobrindo toda a sua testa, os olhos esverdeados e cintilantes com a armação fina e delicada dos óculos pretos, que ela usava desde pequena, por cima, o nariz meio arrebitado e a boca bem desenhada e avermelhada em forma de coração formando um pequeno sorriso tímido. Ela tinha uma aparência, digamos, mais intelectual do que se lembrava. Sakura era extremamente extrovertida e emanava uma felicidade que dava gosto só de olhar. Não que ela não estivesse bem agora, apenas que Gaara jamais conhecera esse lado tímido dela. Talvez tenha se formado com o decorrer desses anos.

- GAARA! O QUE VAMOS COMER? - uma voz ecoara do andar de cima escandalosa e despertando Gaara de seus desvaneios.

- Vamos comer grama! Ou talvez um pouco do cabelo chiclete da Sakura! - Sakura riu. Gaara sempre brincava com a cor de seu cabelo. - Eu lá sei o que vamos comer. Que pergunta cretina, Temari. - ele sorriu olhando Sakura.

- A SAKURA CHEGOU? - ela gritou mais uma vez.

Gaara e Sakura se entreolharam e passos pesados e rápidos foram escutados do andar de cima. De repente, uma Temari enrolada em um roupão branco com bolinhas em rosa praticamente voa escada abaixo, se jogando no colo de Sakura. Sakura arregalou os olhos e, logo em seguida, gemeu de dor.

- Ah, Sahk-chan, que bom que veio. - ela falou no colo da amiga e abrançando ela pelo pescoço.

- Vai matar a menina, Temari. - falou Gaara reparando a expressão de dor de Sakura.

- Bobão! - a loira deu língua para o irmão e abraçou mais a amiga.

- Temari-chan... é sério... ta machucando... - Sakura falou.

Então, Gaara puxou Sakura para perto de si e a abraçou afagando seus cabelos e fazendo um biquinho infantil como se estivesse mimando a jovem.

- Temari, você não tem pena nem dos amigos, sua gorda. Faz anos que não vemos a Sakura, tenha um pouco de consideração!

- Cala a boca, Gaara! Vai querer me dar lição de moral? E EU NÃO SOU GORDA, SEU CRETINO! - ela gritou.

- É sim. - rebateu o irmão calmamente.

- Porque não vai se arrumar, ignóbio? - perguntou Temari trazendo a rosada de volta para si.

Temari puxou Sakura escada acima deixando Gaara estirado no sofá. Elas entraram em uma porta branca com um "T" grande em azul desenhado e várias coisas escritas envolta do mesmo com um lápis de desenho qualquer. Passando pela tal porta, elas adentraram o quarto de Temari que tinha as paredes brancas e o chão também em madeira como o resto da casa. Uma gigantesca cama cor-de-rosa e branca como de uma princesa com uma cômoda esbranquiçada com um abajur em cima. Uma escrivaninha branca com um laptop rosa choque. Um gigantesco puff rosa claro se destacava no canto do quarto abaixo de uma prateleira lotada de ursos de pelúcia. Quem não conhecesse, acharia que Temari tem 13 e não 17 anos. Temari não havia mudado muito mesmo.

- Senta, amiga. - a loira sorriu.

Sakura se sentou no pé da cama e encarou Temari enquanto a mesma vasculhava a bolsa que a rosada trouxe.

- Aonde o Gaara-kun vai?

- Aonde NÓS vamos. - ela respondeu.

- Nós?

- Sim. - ela respondeu entregando-lhe o vestido, uma toalha e roupas íntimas, não lhe dando uma explicação. - Vai tomar banho e se arrumar. O banheiro é no fim do corredor.

- Ta... - respondeu a rosada enquanto pegava as coisas e seguia seu rumo para o banheiro.

.

Sakura saiu do banheiro esfregando uma toalha nas madeixas rosadas, úmidas e bagunçadas e se deparou com uma pequena discusão entre Gaara e a própria Temari. Temari estava dentro do próprio quarto e Gaara estava na porta do dele. O jovem vestia uma calça jeans e os pés no chão, sem nenhum calçado, estava sem camisa e Sakura não pôde deixar de reparar o peitoral completamente definido e bem trabalhado de Gaara, corar bastante e ficar sem ar.

- TEMARI! TIRA ESSA ROUPA, JÁ! - gritou Gaara mais uma vez.

- VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI! - rebateu a voz abafada da loira vinda de dentro do quarto.

- VAI PARECER UMA PUTA!

- NÃO IMPORTA! SOU EU QUE VOU PARECER, NÃO VOCÊ!

Gaara respirou fundo. Discutir com Temari era realmente inútil, uma batalha perdida. Virou-se para entrar no quarto quando se deparou com uma rosada o encarando. Sua pela alva estava avermelhada, o cabelo cor-de-rosa perfeitamente bagunçado com algumas mechas úmidas coladas em seu rosto, os olhos verdes destacados e ainda cintilantes sem a armação dos óculos, vestindo um vestido longo em verde-água, até um pouco acima dos tornozelos, colado em seu corpo, mostrando curvas que nem mesmo a própria Sakura jamais reparara e os pés no chão. Ela estava perfeita.

- S-Sakura... - Gaara corou um pouco encarando a rosada intensamente fazendo a mesma corar ainda mais.

- G-Gaara... - foi o que ela respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que o dele.

Na cabeça dela, pensamentos de Gaara sem camisa e até mesmo sem calça pairavam. Na cabeça dele, pensamentos de como seria o toque dela em sua pele, um beijo, uma noite. Era estranho um desejo desses de repente vir em suas mentes. Eles era amigos de infância, faça-me o favor. Não podiam pensar algo assim um do outro.

Sakura deu passos lentos e de costas em direção ao quarto de Temari, sem desviar os olhos dos de Gaara. E quando sentiu a maçaneta do quarto da loira tocar-lhe os dedos:

- V-Vou me vestir. - ela disse simplesmente e adentrou o quarto de princesinha, suspirando aliviada. Foi uma tensão estranha que sentira. Ela havia ficado totalmente nervosa.

- Finalmente! Que demora! Quer acabar com a água da nossa casa? - perguntou Temari zombeteira.

- Desculpa a demora. É que... AI MEU DEUS, QUE ROUPA É ESSA? - ela disse atropelando as próprias palavras.

- O que tem? Não vai dar chiliquinhos que nem os de Gaara, vai?

Sakura olhou horrorizada para a amiga loira. A mesma estava usando um top rosa que deixava sua barriga de fora e que era tão apertado que parecia que seus seios iriam pular para fora da vestimenta a qualquer momento e usava também um micro short jeans super justo. Não que Temari não tivesse um corpo bonito o suficiente que não valesse a pena mostrar, mas elas estava parecendo vulgar demais.

- Temari-chan, você está parecendo uma prostituta! Coloca algo decente, por favor?

- Ta bom, ta bom... - ela suspirou - Você e Gaara são um pé no saco, façam-me o favor. Vem aqui, vou arrumar você e depois me troco.

- Céus... - Sakura falou com um pouco de medo.

.

- TEMARI! TERMINA LOGO DE SE ARRUMAR! - gritou o ruivo do sofá da sala. Gaara já havia zapeado todos os duzentos canais da televisão sem ao menos achar algo de seu gosto e já estava começando a ficar irritado com a demora da irmã.

- Calma, ela já está terminando. - ele ouvira uma voz doce e um pouco fina vindo das escadas.

Gaara olhou para trás e não pôde deixar de deixar o queixo cair. Sakura estava usando o mesmo vestido que ele vira um pouco mais cedo, só que o mesmo agora estava com a saia até os joelhos com vários babados das duas camadas de verde que antes tinha. Temari provavelmente o rasgara para ele ser mais curto, isso justificaria o porque da bainha do vestido estar tão desigual. Nos pés ela usava um salto prateado e andava um pouco desengonçada. O cabelo estava repartido de lado e ela usava brincos discretos e prateados. Os óculos normalmente impediria Gaara de notar os seus olhos, mas os mesmos estavam destacados por causa da grande quantidade de lápis preto e sombra prateada, os lábios estavam cor-de-pêssego fazendo Gaara desejá-los. Se antes ela estva perfeita, agora ela conseguiu superar a perfeição aos olhos do ruivo.

Sakura obsevou Gaara por um momento e viu o jeans de mais cedo e uma camisa de botões branca perfeitamente abotoada com a gola pra baixo e all star preto. _Básico, lindo e chique_, pensou Sakura.

Ela se sentou ao lado do ruivo no sofá e continuara sentido o olhar de Gaara sobre si mesmo depois de parar de olhá-lo. Ela o encarou por um momento e franziu o cenho:

- O que foi? - perguntou.

- Ta muito difícil de acreditar que você é aquela nerdzinha que cruzou a minha porta...

- Porquê? - ela perguntou sem entender.

- Você... - ele fez uma pausa - ... está linda. - ele falou meio corado e de braços cruzados para não perder a pose.

- Ah - ela corou um pouco - você acha?

- Sim. - ele respondeu.

- O-Obrigada. - ela respondeu de cabeça baixa, mais vermelha e com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Gaara sorriu. Ele estava adorando arrancar esses sorrisos de Sakura, estava adorando vê-la corar quando estava com ele e adorava ver seus olhos de esmeralda cintilarem enquanto ela o olhava. Parecia que um sentimento diferente estava sendo dispertado no ruivo. Um sentimento que ele nunca havia sentido antes, pelo menos não com Sakura.

Eles ficaram em um breve silêncio meio constrangedor e o mesmo fora quebrado pela voz de uma moça no topo das escadas:

- Prontos pra ir? - a dona da voz perguntou.

O casal pousou os olhos na jovem loira no topo da escadaria. O cabelo estilosamente bagunçado e desleixado com uma franja perfeita de lado, um vestido preto de alças finas sem muitos detalhes, uma meia calça fina e preta e um salto tão alto quanto o de Sakura, só que preto também. Olhos com lápis tão forte quando o de Sakura e a mesma sombra prateada fazendo um pelo par com os lábios cor-de-rosa brilhosos e bem desenhados.

- Bem melhor... - eles responderam em uníssono.

- Parem de reclamar. - ela mesma desceu as escadas reclamando - Vamos? - ela perguntou no pé da escada com uma mão na cintura.

- Sim. - responderam novamente em uníssono.

.

- Uma balada? - disse uma Sakura incrédula na frente de uma fila junto com os amigos.

- Siiim. - falou Temari animada.

- Eu não quero ir... - falou Sakura com medo.

- Tarde demais, já estamos dentro. - disse Gaara quando os três entraram na boate.

Muitas pessoas. A maioria, aparentemente, bêbada, todas dançando loucamente grudadas umas as outras alguma música eletrônica e outras "músicas" com mil e uma palavras desagradáveis. Batidas repetitivas. O som extremamente alto fazia a cabeça de Sakura latejar. Não era agradável para ela estar ali. Havia muita gente, muito calor, muito contato físico, muita civilização. Ela estava se sentindo incomodada.

Sakura estava ao lado de Gaara e Temari mais atrás. Sakura não queria de jeito algum estar ali. Não era nada legal estar ali.

- Temari, eu... Temari? - a rosada disse olhando pra trás e procurando a amiga loira que não estava mais lá. - Gaara, a Temari... Gaara? - ela olhou para frente e não encontrou o seu amigo ruivo. Ela estava sozinha no meio de estranhos. O que fazer em uma situação dessas? Surtar? Claro que não. Ela esperaria educada e pacientemente a volta dos irmãos na primeira mesa que encontrasse. Ela se sentou na mesa mais próxima e suspirou com uma mão sobre o queixo e olhando as pessoas ao redor.

- Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? - perguntou um garçom que ali passava.

Sakura fitou a bandeja do garçom lotada de copos vazios e alguns cheios de um líquido estranho e verde.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Sakura ingênuamente apontando para a bandeja.

- Refrigerante. - respondeu o garçom revirando os olhos - Quer?

- Isso por acaso não tem álcool, tem? - ela perguntou estranhando. Refrigerante verde? Isso existe?

- Nenhum pingo? - ele perguntou usando seu maior tom de ironia.

Então, Sakura esticou o braço, pegou um dos copos da bandeja do garçom e tomou um gole.

.

Haviam muitas pessoas dançando feito verdadeiros loucos, mas, havia uma pessoa que se destacava em plena toda essa multidão. Não porque a garota estava dançando louca e animadamente e sim por ser o único ponto rosado no meio daquilo tudo. Sakura estava louca e roçava suas pernas com as de outros caras que estavam babando ao seu redor.

Ela estava totalmente distraída quando sentiu uma par de braços fortes e robustos envolver-lhe a cintura e um cheiro embriagante e adocicado tomar conta do ar.

- A moça está sozinha? - a voz rouca e, aparentemente, pouco usada soou ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Depende. O moço também está? - ela respondeu ainda de costas pra ele e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

O garoto sorriu e girou o corpo da moça pronto para beijá-la, mas arregalou levemente os olhos ao perceber quem era.

- Sakura?

- Oi, Gaara-kun. - ela sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas.

Ela começou a falar coisas sem sentido perto dele e começou a cambalear e rir de tudo. Estava totalmente doida.

- Sakura, você bebeu? - ele perguntou quando Sakura enlaçou seu braço no dele.

- Não. Só tomei um refrigerante verde e delicioso. Porquê?

- Quantos copos você tomou? - ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Perdi a conta no 25... - ela disse sorrindo.

- Vinte e cinco?! - exclamou apavorado.

- Desestressa, amor. - ela ficou na frente dele e começou a dançar - Curte a dança. - ela disse tentadoramente ao pé do ouvido dele arrancando-lhe um arrepio.

- Sua insana, vamos pra casa. - ele falou puxando ela pelo braço para fora da multidão.

- Não! Eu quero dançar! - ela gritou soltando do aperto de Gaara.

- Sakura, vamos! - ele a puxara novamente pelo braço para fora da multidão.

- NÃO! - ela tentava se soltar, mas era inútil.

.

- Loira burra! A cretina desligou o celular! - disse Gaara enraivecido se referindo a Temari. Eles já haviam saído do meio da multidão.

- Gaaraaaa, eu quero dançaaaaar... - Sakura reclamava.  
- Cala a boca, Sakura. Nós vamos pra casa e depois eu venho aqui pegar a Temari, entendeu?

- Não, eu quero dançar! - gritou - Teve um cara muito gato que passou a mão em mim e...

O ruivo ao ouvir tal coisa colocou o celular novamente no bolso e arrastou Sakura para fora do estabelecimento. Não seria ele que iria ficar ali de babá de uma bêbada.

.

.

.

Fim do capítulo 2!

Espero que continuem acompanhando.

**Mousse** _Ritz_


	4. Menina Má

**Capítulo 3: **Menina Má

A porta da casa dos Sabaku fora destrancada e aberta e uma Sakura risonha e, também, um pouco chorosa foi jogada para dentro da casa.

- Pronto. Aqui, eu posso tomar conta de você. - ele disse frio, após trancar a porta da casa, e seguiu para a cozinha para preparar um copo de água, açúcar e sal para Sakura tomar - Onde já se viu? Eu dar uma de babá de uma garota de 17 anos. Vergonhoso, Sakura, sinceramente.

Distraidamente, ele misturava os minerais na água e ouvia risos sem motivo vindos da sala. _Insana..._, ele pensou e riu debochadamenda. Então os risos pararam, coisa que o ruivo não percebeu, até sentir mãos macias e finas ao redor de sua cintura e lábios quentes em sua nuca. Gaara fechou os olhos involuntariamente e sentiu um arrepio, se virou para confirmar o óbvio.

- Sakura?

- Shhh... - ela tapou a boca dele como um óbvio gesto de silêncio e começou a arrastá-lo cozinha a fora.

- Sakura, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Ela não respondeu, apenas soltou a camisa do ruivo e começou a subir as escadas. O ruivo, curioso, a seguiu escada acima até ver que ela entrara em seu quarto. Abriu a porta, o ambiente estava escuro e ele não conseguia ver a rosada.

- Sakura? - ele perguntou.

Com certeza, ela não estava bem. Sua sanidade mental tinha ido embora e só deixara a carcaça de uma Sakura bêbada.

Gaara a procurava pelo quarto e não conseguia achar o maldito interruptor de luz. Foi quando ele sentiu algo contra seu corpo e foi jogado na cama.

- Mas o quê..?

Ele não terminou a frase e corou levemente ao ver que Sakura estava em cima dele. Ela deu um sorriso provocante e beijou levemente o pescoço do rapaz.

- O-O que... o que você ta fazendo...? - a voz de Gaara soara mais baixa e mais rouca que o normal, conseguindo um tom muito sensual.

A rosada não respondeu, apenas sorriu mais uma vez e arrancou, com facilidade, o vestido que estava usando e então, beijou o pescoço do rapaz novamente, fazendo com que ele sentisse outro prazeroso arrepio.

- Insana, pare com...

Ele não pôde terminar. A garota trilhou beijos e mordidas leves em seu pescoço e tirou facilmente a camisa do rapaz, colando sua barriga a dele. O contato com a pele de Sakura, fez com que Gaara ficasse ainda mais corado e ainda mais excitado. Gaara estava domado. Domado pela nerdzinha da Sakura. O ruivo fechou os olhos e envolveu os braços na cintura da garota e, então, Sakura trilhou mais beijos até o canto de sua boca e lhe deu um leve selinho. Gaara abriu os olhos e encarou as esmeraldas a sua frente e revidou. Ele se pôs sobre o corpo de Sakura, massageando levemente os seios da moça e trilhando beijos sobre a sua barriga até seu colo, fazendo com que Sakura gemesse levemente a cada toque do rapaz.

- Gaa-Gaara-kun... - ela gemia seu nome fazendo com que o garoto ficasse ainda mais excitado com a situação.

Ele trilhou novamente os beijos por sobre o corpo da jovem até chegar a sua boca, arrancando muitos suspiros prazerosos da moça. Ele lhe deu um breve selinho e levantou o rosto para encarar Sakura, que, por sua vez, o encarava inocente e docemente. Gaara soltou um leve suspiro. Em que daria essa situção?

.

A água do chuveiro percorria sobre o corpo semi-nu da jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ela não estava ali porque queria, e sim, porque havia um certo Gaara segurando seus braços para que ela não fugisse.

- Sua maluca, o que você estava pensando em fazer? - ele perguntou ainda segurando os pulsos da menina.

Sakura não respondeu e ele desligou o chuveiro e lhe estendeu uma toalha. Enquanto a jovem se secava, ele buscou algumas roupas dele no quarto para ela vestir, já que, com certeza, ele não iria de forma alguma mexer nas coisas de Sakura ou nas coisas da própria irmã.

- Toma, vista. Eu vou lá embaixo ligar para a Temari para eu ir buscá-la. Ah, e beba essa água. - ele apontou para o copo em cima da pia - Não esqueça de vomitar no vaso e se você não beber, EU farei você beber. O que não será uma experiência muito agradável. Pra você, é claro. Espero você lá embaixo. - e, com isso, ele saiu do banheiro.

.

- Temari? ... Como assim aonde eu estou? Eu estou em casa, sua tonta... Ela ta comigo... Eu não fiz nada com ela... EU-NÃO-FIZ-NADA-PORRA... Ela me atacou. ... Depois eu te explico... DEPOIS, TEMARI! ... Onde você está? ... Ótimo, então fica aí na porta da boate que eu já chego aí. - e ele desligou.

Em seguida, uma Sakura cambaleava escada abaixo, com uma das mãos na cabeça e a outra apoiada no corrimão.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem... - ela falou tropeçando no último degrau da escada, mas Gaara a pegou antes de cair.

- Vejo que você bebeu o 'tônico'. - ele disse sorridente para a menina.

- Tônico? - ela perguntou antes de desmaiar.

Gaara, com um sorriso no rosto, balançou a cabeça em um gesto de reprovação.

- Insana...

.

- E a Sakura? - perguntou Temari já dentro do carro de Gaara.

- Sua amiguinha bebeu mais de 25 copos de fadinha verde e depois me atacou. - o ruivo deu a partida.

- Como assim "te atacou"? Exijo explicações!

- Ela quis transar comigo, para você ver como ela estava bêbada.

- E você nem quis, né? - perguntou uma loira irônica.

- Temari, entenda que eu sou homem e homens gostam dessas coisas.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, imbecil. Foi amor a primeira vista, né? - ela sorriu - Quando nós éramos menores você nem olhos pra ela tinha, mas agora que ela cresceu, você passou a reparar nela. Acho que você só liga para os peitos dela. Ao contrário de quando a gente era pequeno, ela 'evoluiu' muito, não, Gaara? - ela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto cutucava o ombro do rapaz.

- QUÊ? NADA A VER, SUA LOUCA! - ele gritou corado.

- Sei, sei... - ela riu - Cadê ela?

- Joguei ela no chuveiro, dei um tônico e ela apagou. Coloquei ela no meu quarto, depois passa ela pro seu.

- Não, deixa ela dormir lá.

- E eu durmo aonde?

- Dorme no quarto do Kankurou.

- Mas ta cheio de poeira.

- E daí?

- Sua burra, esqueceu que eu sou alérgico a poeira?

- Então dorme no sofa da sala.

- Temari, você acha que eu caibo no sofá da sala? Idiota.

- Sei lá, Gaara. Se vira. Só sei que no meu quarto você não dorme.

.

Já era de manhã na casa dos Sabaku e Temari comia alegremente uma tangerina na mesa da cozinha, quando uma Sakura meio zonza e com a mão na cabeça adentrou o ambiente.

- BOM DIA! - gritou Temari feliz.

- Será que dá pra você falar um pouquinho mais baixo? - ela se sentou ao lado da loira e colocou os óculos - Nossa, minha cabeça ta me matando... o que aconteceu?

- Você bebeu. - Temari disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-PERAÍ, EU FIZ O QUÊ?

- B-E-B-E-U. - soletrou.

- SUA LOUCA! VOCÊ DEIXOU EU BEBER? EU NUNCA BEBI NA VIDA! E SE MEUS PAIS DESCOBRIREM?

- Relaxa, menina.

- E de quem é essa roupa? - ela apontou para o que vestia.

- São do Gaara.

- E porque estou vestindo as roupas dele?

-Parece que você tirou a roupa e ele te deu isso para vestir.

- TIREI A ROUPA?

- Calma, garota. Isso foi aqui em casa...

- Menos mal. - Sakura suspirou aliviada.

- ... no meio do ataque sexual que você teve pelo meu irmão.

- NO MEIO DO MEU O QUÊ?

- Você quis transar com ele.

Sakura riu incrédula e encarou Temari. Não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade. Não é?

- Ta de sacanagem, né? - perguntou.

Temari a encarou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- AI MEU DEUS! É AGORA QUE EU MORRO! TENHO QUE IR PRA CASA ANTES QUE ELE ACORDE! O QUE ELE VAI PENSAR DE MIM?

- Você não pode ir pra casa.

- Como é que é?

- Você não pode ir pra casa.

- Porquê?

- Seu pai ligou e perguntou se você podia ficar aqui pra eles resolverem uns negócios na cidade vizinha... ele ainda é tão bonzinho... quase chorei falando com ele no telefone... - Temari respondeu animada e fazendo um chorinho.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?

- Disse que você podia ficar aqui. Amiga, você ta ficando surda, é?

- E AGORA, O QUE É QUE EU VOU FAZER? - Sakura gritou desesperada.

Uma figura ruiva, descalça e apenas com a calça do pijama entrou cozinha a dentro, seu nariz estava visivelmente avermelhado.

- Bom... - espirro - ...dia... - Gaara disse com o nariz entupido.

- Bom dia, Rudolf, a rena do nariz vermelho. - disse Temari rindo.

- . _Buito_ engraçada você,_ irbãzinha_. - Gaara se sentou a mesa.

Sakura encarou Gaara com uma vermelidão que ela achava que seu rosto nunca fosse chegar. Nunca iria pensar que iria atacar Gaara, seu amigo de infância. E estava bêbada. Devia estar muito bêbada mesmo para que ela não se lembrasse de absolutamente nada. Ela se levantou da mesa calmamente e saiu correndo escada acima, deixando um Gaara confuso e uma Temari segurando o riso.

- Eu fiz _alguba _coisa? - ele perguntou a loira enquanto tomava um remédio para a alergia.

- Ela ta com vergonha de você... - respondeu Temari fazendo pouco caso. - Aonde vamos hoje? - perguntou animada.

- Sei lá, qualquer balada... - ele respondeu indo para as escadas.

- Soube que tinha uma lá no centro...

- Então _vambos _nessa, oras. - ele falou subindo as escadas.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou ver _cobo_ a Sakura está...

- Vai lá atrás da sua namoradinha. - Temari disse irônica.

- CALA A BOCA, _TEBARI_! - ele gritou no topo da escadaria após um espirro.

.

A porta cor-de-rosa do quarto de Temari fora aberta e em cima da cama, havia uma Sakura envergonhada.

- Sakura?

- G-Ga-Gaara? - Ela foi para o topo da cama, com o rosto corado.

- Ah, _finalbente_ te achei. - ele sorriu e espirrou - Vejo que a sua dor de cabeça _belhorou_. - ele se sentou perto dela.

Sakura foi para a ponta da cama longe dele.

- É-É, já estou melhor.

Gaara se aproximou da rosada.

- Sakura, está com vergonha - ele espirrou - de_ bim_?

- N-Não, i-i-imagina... - ela curvou o rosto um pouco para trás para ficar longe do ruivo.

- Sakura... - ele aproximou o rosto do dela e pôs a mão sobre o queijo dela, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse com o toque e corasse um pouco. - O que eu ainda não vi? - ele perguntou baixinho.

- VOCÊ NÃO VIU NADA! - ela gritou e se desequilibrou, caindo de costas no chão e batendo com a cabeça.

Gaara se deitou na cama, de ponta cabeça aparecendo com o rosto para ver a jovem.

- Você está bem?

- Aii... minha dor de cabeça vai voltar... - ela disse de olhos fechados e com a mão na cabeça.

Gaara esticou a mão para ajudar Sakura a se levantar e a puxou para cima, fazendo com que, involuntariamente, seus rostos ficassem próximos por um instante.

- Er... a-a-acho que a Temari ta me chamando... - ela se levantou mais corada e saiu do quarto deixando um Gaara corado no mesmo.

.

- Aonde vai? - Sakura perguntou a Temari ao descer as escadas e encontrar a loira empetecada na porta. Temari usava um jeans claro e colado, com uma regata cor-de-rosa, um colar prateado e comprido, botas em marrom claro. A maquiagem leve, mas apenas o batom em vermelho forte.

- Curso. Porquê?

- Curso de quê?

- Inglês. Porquê?

- Aonde?

- Centro. Porquê?

- Posso ir? - Sakura perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- E quem fará compania ao Gaara? - disse sacana.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui com ele. Tô morrendo de vergonha de ficar perto dele... - disse Sakura vermelha.

Temari apenas riu. Ela não iria para curso nenhum. Só queria deixar os dois a sós para que 'se acertassem'. Não podia levar Sakura consigo de forma alguma.

- Desculpa, não dá. Só poderia te levar se você fosse estudar lá.

- Eu peço para o meu pai pagar o curso! Por favor, Temari!

- E estudar MAIS? Nem pensar. Esqueceu da diversão?

- Mas...

- Desculpa, amiga... - ela abraçou a menina - Tenta não tirar a virgindade do meu irmão enquanto eu estiver fora, beijinhos. - ela riu e saiu.

- Temari, bobona! - ela cruzou os braços e ajeitou os óculos.

- Quem saiu? - perguntou o ruivo descendo as escadas e vendo uma Sakura novamente vermelha.

- A T-Temari...

- Pra onde ela foi?

- C-Curso...

- Curso?

- É...

- Ah, sim... curso... - maldita.

Gaara se aproxima de Sakura.

- Não me diga que está com vergonha de mim ainda...

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, ele se sentou no sofá.

- Ah, Sakura... não foi nada, sério. Senta aqui. - ele apontava para o lugar ao lado dele no sofá.

Agora, a rosada balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se não se sentar, vou forçar você a sentar.

- Você não ousaria... - com medo.

- Ta duvidando de mim?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ah, é?

- É.

Gaara se levantou do sofá.

- Mesmo? - ele disse.

Então, Sakura começou a correr e Gaara foi atrás dela.

- Ei, coisa de cabelo rosa! Volta aqui!

- Não!

- Eu vou te pegar!

- Não! - ela deu um grito histérico - SOCORRO!

Sakura pulou o sofá e subiu as escadas, Gaara a seguiu.

- Socorro! - ela entrou correndo para o quarto de Temari.

Gaara entrou, Sakura subiu na cama, Gaara foi atrás e então ela pulou sobre Gaara e saiu correndo para o quarto dele.

- Sakura, cadê você? - entrando.

Ela o empurrou na cama e saiu correndo, foi para o quarto de Kankurou. Gaara ria, Sakura ria e gritava histericamente.

- HAHA! Aqui você não entra! - ela fazia uma dancinha.

- Tem certeza? - ele fez uma carinha do mal.

- Sim, você é alérgico. - ela deu lígua.

.

- NÃÃO! ME SOLTA! ME SOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ME COLOCA NO CHÃÃÃÃO! - Sakura se sacudia no colo do ruivo com o nariz vermelho.

Sakura ria e gritava muito histericamente, Gaara, entre alguns espirros, também ria. Ele a colocou no sofá e se sentou no lado dela.

- Droga! _Binha _alergia! - espirrou.

- Ó, tadinho dele! - ela ajeitou os óculos e riu um pouco.

- Vou _tobar_ _beu_ _rebédio_... - foi até a cozinha.

Sakura observava o jovem na cozinha. Que menino lindo e perfeito. E ainda por cima, ele era legal com ela. Quem diria que um menino que era tão extremamente sério e frio poderia ser alguém tãããão fofo? E tão fofo com ela.

Gaara a tomou o remédio e então, se sentou ao lado dela novamente.

- O que vamos almoçar? - uma Sakura animada.

- Não sei. Quer _alboçar_ fora?

- Você paga? - ela disse saltitando até a porta.

- Nossa, só um dia aqui em casa e você já _budou_ _buito_. - ele abriu a porta.

- Não mudei nada! - ela deu língua.

.

.

.

_Fim do terceiro capítulo!  
Obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que continuem acompanhando!  
beijos, seus lindos. hihi_

**Mousse **_Ritz_

_p.s.: deem uma olhadinha na minha nova fic chamada_ **Romance e Pirataria** _de GaaHina. bjs s2_


	5. Insana, bêbada e boa de cama?

**Capítulo 4: **Insana, bêbada e... boa de cama?

- E então, o que vai querer? - o ruivo perguntou com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa enquanto apoiada a cabeça.

- Não sei... são tantas opções... - Sakura percorria os olhos pelo menu.

_Bife a role... filé mignon... nhoque é uma opção interessante... não, espera, tem lasanha... mas eu vou engordar se eu comer lasanha... e o que é capeletti?_, Sakura estava envolvida em seus pensamentos. Tantas escolhas, uma diversidade tremenda. E ela simplesmente não conseguia escolher.

- O que vão querer? - perguntou o garçom quando se aproximou da mesa e retirou um bloquinho junto com uma caneta do bolso do avental.

- Eu quero o especial 3, por favor. - Gaara respondeu calmamente - E uma coca cola.

- Comum ou zero?

- Comum. A zero é horrível. - ele riu.

- E a senhorita? - o garçom se virou para Sakura.

- Eu quero... - ela fez uma pausa - Não consigo escolher... são tantas opções...

- Você ainda não se decidiu? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Então eu volto mais tarde... - o garçom disse se retirando.

- NÃO ESPERA! - ela gritou - Eu... eu quero... droga... eu quero uma salada! Pronto! Não quero esperar meu prato enquanto vejo o Gaara comer. Fim, uma salada com um suco... de morango, é. - ela disse finalmente.

- Certo, então. - o garçom disse sem muita emoção antes de se retirar.

- Virou vegetariana? - Gaara perguntou.

- Não, só não quero engordar. Fiquei tentada por pedir uma lasanha, mas não. - ela fez um bico.

Gaara então riu. Ela podia estar bem mais tímida do que antes, mas ainda emanava felicidade. E aquilo era tão encantador nela, ele adorava admirar isso.

- Você é muito bobinha... - ele disse com um sorriso.

- Nossa, também amo você, Gaa-kun. Obrigada pela consideração. - ela riu.

- Gaa-kun...?

- É... um apelido carinhoso... - ela disse sem graça.

- Não tinha um apelido mais másculo pra você me dar não?

- Não. 'Gaa-kun' é fofinho.

- Não quero um apelido fofinho.

- Você não tem escolha. - ela riu e jogou uma bolinha de guardanapo nele.

O garçom retornou com os pedidos dos dois. _Idiotas_, pensou e revirou os olhos. Ele entregou os pratos e retornou para dentro do estabelecimento.

Sakura começou a devorar a salada e Gaara comia calmamente, até que a rosada resolveu raptar uma das batatas fritas de seu prato.

- Ei!

- Batata, conheça o meu estômago. - e ela comeu.

- Vai ficar gorda, viu?

- Dane-se. - ela disse de uma forma sapeca.

Gaara riu mais uma vez. Ele sempre foi muito sério, mas Sakura sempre conseguia arrancar sorrisos dele. Aquele jeito bobo e inocente combinavam perfeitamente com ela.

- Sabe, vai ficar gorda que nem a Temari, viu? - ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Tema-chan não é gorda! Vou contar pra ela e ela vai te dar uns bons sopapos. - ela respondeu rindo e depois ajeitou os óculos, em seguida, ambos voltaram a comer.

.

- Aonde estavam? - Temari disse enfezada quando viu o casal chegar em casa.

- Fomos almoçar fora. - disse a rosada.

- E só voltaram ás 6? - a loira fez questão em dar ênfase ao horário - Esqueceu que vamos sair hoje, Gaara?

- Nós demos umas voltas pra passar o tempo... e aonde vocês vão?

- Aonde NÓS vamos, Sakura. - disse a loira.

- Uma balada. - disse o ruivo.

- Ah, não... outra?

- É! - os irmãos disseram em coro.

.

- Não que faça diferença, mas eu quero ir embora... - choramingava a rosada.

- Vai ser divertido! - o ruivo disse a empurrando pra dentro.

- Eu quero que um de vocês fique comigo... - ela ainda choramingava.

- Mas porquê? - perguntou a loira.

- Não sei. Será que é porque ontem vocês abandonaram? - disse sarcástica.

- Então o Gaara fica.

- Porque eu?

- _Você não é a fim dela, idiota?_ - a loira cochichou.

- _Estúpida... _- ele respondeu apenas.

Não queria confirmar que estava se sentindo atraído pela rosada, isso a deixaria envergonhada e o pior, o deixaria envergonhado também e isso significaria que ele seria alvo de Temari para piadinhas bobas de casais. Mas ele também não queria negar, isso poderia estragar quaisquer que fossem as possibilidades dele ter algo com ela.

.

- Vai ficar sentado aqui comigo olhando para o nada, Gaa-kun?

Todos dançavam, exceto os dois, sentados em uma mesa. Gaara adorava passar o tempo com Sakura, mas estar em uma balada junto com ela... ele nunca iria conseguir se divertir.

- Quer ir embora? - ele perguntou.

- Não, sei que você quer ficar.

- Mas eu sei que você não quer.

- E daí?

Gaara pegou um copo com um líquido transparente de um garçom que passava e tomou um gole.

- O que é? - perguntou curiosa.

- Vodka. Quer um golinho?

Sakura pegou o copo e bebeu um pouco. Sentiu o líquido descendo e queimando sua garganta e tossiu um pouco como se tivesse engasgado.

- Nossa, subiu um fogo agora... - a rosada disse com o rosto vermelho arrancando uma risada do ruivo - Do que você está rindo?

- Como você é ingênua...

- Não sou não.

- Nem aguenta tomar vodka... - ele riu.

- Aguento sim, senhor!

A rósea pegou o copo e entornou na boa, fazendo uma cara feia logo em seguida.

- Viu? - a pergunta saiu meio rouca como se ela estivesse engasgado.

- Precisava ter visto a cara que você fez agora... - o ruivo deu uma gargalhada alta.

- Bobão. Consigo beber mais do que você.

- Isso é um desafio?

- Não, é uma afirmação. - disse se gabando.

O ruivo chamou um garçom e pediu para deixar a bandeja inteira de copos com vodka na mesa. Ambos começaram a beber as doses uma a uma. Sakura as bebia como se fosse água, alguns acreditariam nisso se não houvesse a cara feia em cada copo que entornava. Não demorou muito até Gaara se declarar por vencido.

- Nossa, você bebe demais, Sakura. - ele disse ainda sóbrio.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar. - ela disse, já bêbada, enquanto abraçava o ruivo.

- E o que seria? - ele disse rindo.

Sakura subiu na mesa, meio cambaleando e quase caiu.

- Galera do mundo, atenção! - gritou e todos se viraram para ela.

- Maluca, desça já daí!

- Estão vendo esse ruivo gostoso, lindo e extremamente delicioso? - ela apontava pra Gaara e tentava fazer uma voz sensual.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iim. - respondeu a 'platéia' em uníssono.  
- Sakura, o que você...

- EU AMO ESSE GOSTOSO! - ela gritou mais alto.

O rosto de Gaara ficou muito vermelho, quase que da cor dos seus cabelos. Ele estava morrendo de vergonha e ficou mais envergonhado ainda quando a multidão começou a aplaudir.

- Sakura, desce daí! - ele tentava puxá-la.

- ENTENDERAM, SEUS BANDOS DE MERDA? ESSE RUIVO DELICIOSO É MEEEEEEEEEEEU!

Gaara puxou a jovem para si.

- A insanidade tomou conta de você, foi? Não devia ter deixado você beber e...

A rosada segurou o rosto do ruivo com as duas mãos e o beijou, o rosto de Gaara ferveu e ele nem acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sakura, bem desastrada, tentava aprofundar o beijo, mas não conseguia. A bebida não a deixava pensar.

- S-Sakura?!

- O que foi, meu chuchu?

Gaara pegou Sakura no colo e após algum tempo de procura, achou Temari. Ele explicou parte da situação e os três seguiram para casa.

.

- Agora todo o dia a Sakura vai voltar pra casa bêbada? - disse Temari enquanto observava a rosada saltitando serelepe pela casa.

- Não olhe pra mim como se fosse culpa minha. - murmurou o ruivo.

- Quem tinha que tomar conta dela?  
- Eu, mas...

- Então! Gaara, seu irresponsável!

- Olha quem fala, a sã da casa!

- Eu nunca voltei bêbada pra casa! Eu nunca deixei meus amigos bêbados! Eu nunca deixei o cara que eu to a fim bêbado!

- Foda-se! Desculpa se eu curto a vida! Não sou eu que voltei pra casa sem a virgindade!

- Gaara!

- Temari!

Sakura, meio receosa, se aproximou.

- Gaa-kun, Tema-chan... - disse meio tonta e triste.

- QUE É?! - os dois disseram com raiva.

- Parem de brigar...

- Não é culpa minha se eu tenho um irmão irresponsável!

- Nossa, como você é cretina, Temari!

- Cala a boca, seu idiota!

- Gente...

A rosada pegou as mãos dos irmãos e as juntou. Ela olhou nos olhos deles e suspirou.

- O que é isso? - perguntou a loira.

- Todo o lado insano deve ter um lado são... - ela disse acreditando que filosofava alguma coisa.

- O quê?

- Vai discutir com a bêbada, Temari?

- Cala a boca, viadinho!

- CHEGA! - a rosada se revoltou fazendo com que ambos a olhassem assustados - Porra, eu to tentando reconciliar vocês e vocês não colaboram! Fiquem felizes por terem um ao outro, eu queria tanto ter um irmão e não tenho, sou sozinha! Mas vocês tem um ao outro e se amam! Então parem de discutir, seus idiotas! Eu só não vou embora porque não tem ninguém lá em casa e eu iria ter que dormir debaixo do capacho da entrada, porque, francamente, vocês discutindo são um saco! Idiotas! - ela se sentou emburrada no sofá e ajeitou os óculos.

- Ai meus deus, Sakura disse um palavrão! - disse Gaara horrorizado.

- Acabamos de levar um sermão de uma bêbada... - a loira disse incrédula.

Eles se olharam e suspiraram. De que adiantaria ficarem brigados? Sakura estar bêbada já era problema suficiente e eles não precisavam de mais nenhum.

- Trégua? - perguntou Temari esticando a mão.

- Trégua. - ele respondeu apertando a mão dela.

Temari se aproximou de Sakura e a abraçou enquanto murmurava um pedido de desculpas. Gaara a abraçou em seguida também se desculpando. Você tem que agir com delicadeza com os bêbados.

- EBA! VOCÊS ESTÂO DE BEM DE NOVO! - ela gritou - E pra comemorar, vou fazer um sundae! - já abstraindo a briga dos irmãos.

- Não, Sakura...

- Isso, deixa que eu faço. - a loira disse.

- Eu. Vou. Fazer. - respondeu a rosada e se encaminhou para a cozinha.

.

- Sakura, esse sundae ta com um gosto esquisito... - disse a loira após a primeira colherada.

- Até parece que... Sakura, você não...

- Você pôs cachaça nisso?! - perguntou a loira incrédula.

- Óbvio que não... - a rosa.

- Ainda bem... - os irmãos suspiraram aliviados.

- ... coloquei vodka. A cachaça de vocês acabou.

- O quê?!

- Ah, eu sabia que não devia ter deixado uma bêbada preparar um sorvete pra mim... - a loira choramingou.

- Ta uma delícia, né? - ela devorava o sorvete.

- NÃO! - ambos.

- Ta _sinhê_! - ela ainda devorava.

.

Já era noite e a lua estava em seu ápice iluminando todo o quarto. Todos dormiam, exceto uma insana rosada que ainda estava sob o efeito da bebida. Ela estava alegre, muito alegre. Então, de fininho, saiu de seu quarto e saltitou até o de Gaara. O ruivo dormia esparramado na cama com o cobertor cobrindo parte de seu corpo.

- Gaara... Gaara... - ele cutucava o seu pé - Gaara... Gaa-kun, acorda... - mas ele nem se mexia - Ô GAARA! - gritou.

- FORAM AS COBRAS! - o ruivo gritou assustado e levantando. O ruivo olhou ao redor e deu de cara com a rosada - Ah, Sakura, é só você... - ele pôs a mão no rosto e olhou no relógio - O que você deseja ás 3h da madrugada?

- Não consigo dormir...

- Insônia?

- É... estou muito pensativa...

- E em que pensas tanto, alma inquieta?

Ela o encarou e com o rosto vermelhado, disse:

- Em você...

- Em mim?! - ele respondeu surpreso e com o rosto avermelhado.

- É, em você... fazendo deliciosos sundaes para mim. - ele suspirou - Que nem os que eu fiz hoje... - Gaara pôde sentir uma gota descer sua testa.

- Sundaes?

- É!

O ruivo desceu até a cozinha com a rosada em seu enlaço e, rapidamente, preparou um pequeno sundae de chocolate para ela.

- Pronto, ta aqui... agora... - ele bocejou - vai dormir... - indo subir as escadas.

- Não! - ela disse enquanto devorava o sundae.

- Não? E porque não?

- Não quero voltar para o quarto do Kankurou-chan... - ela fez um biquinho.

- Porquê?

- Ta cheio de poeira e de pinóquios que me dão medo...

Gaara deu um sorriso. Sakura desde pequena sentia medo das marionetes de Kankurou, um hobby estranho que o Sabaku mais velho tinha, e sempre se referia a eles como pinóquinho

- Sakura, sinto muito, mas não vou aguentar outro ataque alérgico.

- E agora? O que eu vou fazer? Eles me dão medo...

.

- Boa noite, Gaa-kun!

- Boa noite, Sakura...

Sakura se deitou e se enrolou no cobertor deixando um ruivo completamente envergonhado... do outro lado da cama.

- _Sakura, insana..._ - murmurou para si enquanto a observava com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

Sakura já havia pegado no sono mas Gaara ainda a observava. Ela era linda de todos os jeitos. Acordada, dormindo, alegre, triste e até mesmo bêbada. Ele acariciou levemente o rosto alvo da jovem, ainda sorrindo, se enrolou no cobertor e voltou a dormir.

.

.

.

_Fim do capítulo 4!_

_Espero que estejam curtindo tanto quanto eu, haha._

_Obrigada pelas reviews e que belo gosto musical você tem, Hino-chan! Nightwish é perfeito mesmo!_

_Continuem acompanhando e mandem elogios/críticas! Tudo é bem vindo._

**Mousse **_Ritz_


	6. Malcriada

**Capítulo 5: **Malcriada

Sakura acordou e observou cada poster do quarto que estava. Skillet, Escape the Fate, Anberlin, Nightwish, Bullet for my Valentine. Até que ela pousou os olhos sobre a figura ruiva deitada ao seu lado. Gaara estava todo esparramado na cama, o cabelo bagunçado, a blusa do pijama pra cima, mostrando sua barriga, a calça um pouco pra baixo mostrando um pedaço da sua cueca azul escura e um rosto sereno. Como ele estava lindo ali, todo inocente. Sakura parou para admira-lo por uns cinco minutos e rapidamente parou para pensar aonde estava. Seria possível? Cada dia que acordasse teria uma surpresa? Pensar na ligeira possibilidade de ela e Gaara terem transado noite passada a fez ficar com o rosto completamente vermelho. Ela colocou os óculos e levantou-se. Mas a poucos passos da porta...

- Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?

Ela olhou pra trás e riu. Lá estava ele. Muito bem acordado. Nem parecia que estava dormindo. Estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhava fixamente pra ela.

- Er... bom dia, Gaa-kun. - ela sorriu.

Ele se esprequiçou e se sentou, colocou uma das mãos no pescoço.

- Bom dia. - ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Pra eu acordar aqui, eu devo ter te atormentado de noite e por isso eu peço desculpas... - ela fez uma rápida reverência e riu um pouco.

- Faz parte... - ele riu sem jeito.

- Dormiu bem? - ela perguntou se sentando na cama.

- Mais ou menos... dormi meio sem jeito. Com certeza não cabem duas pessoas nessa cama. - ele riu sem graça - E você? Dormiu bem?

- Sim sim... sua cama é muuuuuuito macia, Gaa-kun. - sorrindo.

- A cama ou eu? - brincou.

- Gaara! - jogando o travesseiro nele.

Então, ele a puxou pela cintura e a colocou entre as pernas, a abraçou bem forte e encostou a cabeça nas costas dela. Soltou um suspiro.

- Er... Gaa-kun? - vermelha.

Ele não gostava de admitir mas ele simplesmente amava quando ela a chamava assim. Ele sentia como se ela ligasse pra ele, como se ela considerasse ele.

- Hm... poderia me soltar? - ela perguntou ainda vermelha.

- Não. - ele apertava mais o abraço.

Sentir o cheiro dela era tão bom, tão embriagante... Gaara não conseguia entender como ele se sentia tão apaixonado por ela em tão pouco tempo. Claro que ele já tinha uma leve queda por ela quando eles eram menores, mas agora era diferente. E por favor, ele só estava perto dela por um fim de semana, como podia se sentir tão... dela?

- Porquê?

- Você... vai embora hoje...

- O que tem demais?

Gaara não estudava no mesmo colégio que Sakura e Temari. Quando haveria outra possibilidade de se verem novamente? Com o treino de basquete, os estudos e o trabalho de meio período na lanchonete, o jovem Sabaku era ocupado para um garoto de 15 anos.

- Não quero que você vá...

- Você fala como se nunca mais fosse me ver... - ela disse sem entender.

- Há possibilidades...

Era difícil saber o que se passava na cabeça de Gaara. E isso era tão interessante para Sakura... em todo o momento ela sentia mais e mais vontade de descobrir o que ele pensava, o que ele sentia. Ela adorava esse enigma que Gaara era.

- Claro que não, não diga besteiras. - Sakura riu e ficou de frente pra ele de pernas cruzadas. Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e uniu as mãos atrás dela.

- A gente vai se ver de novo? - ele disse de cabeça baixa e meio vermelho.

E com a ponta do dedo, Sakura puxou o rosto dele para cima fazendo ele olhar pra ela e ele ficar mais sem graça.

- Claro. Qualquer dia e qualquer hora. - ela sorriu de lado.

O rosto dela estava perto demais. Perto demais do dele. Ele aproximou o rosto bem devagar do dela e ela aproximou um pouco o dela. Ambos fecharam os olhos em um ato involuntário e um selou o lábio do outro. Ele pousou as mãos na cintura fina que era a dela e ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele. Ele pediu passagem e ela concediu. Era uma sensação gostosa as suas línguas brincando uma com a outra, cada uma explorando a boca do outro em um beijo demorado, doce, delicado e sensual. Separaram-se pela falta de ar. Sakura ainda com os braços no pescoço dele, o olhava meio insegura de seus atos. Estava vermelha e não sabia o que dizer. Gaara, por sua vez, tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto além da vermelidão. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Talvez, o silêncio fosse a melhor resposta no momento. Mas, ele nem fez questão de tirar as mãos da cintura de Sakura.

E eles permaneceram assim. Naquele silêncio constrangedor e acolhedor, um olhando para o outro sem saber o que dizer. Até que...

- Sakura... - ele decidiu começar, tinha que dizer algo.

- Hm... Gaara... eu... tenho que ir pra casa... - ela respondeu vermelha e se segurando muito para não gaguejar.

- Mas...

- Gaara... - ela riu sem jeito, como se tudo fosse uma brincadeira ou um sonho, como se tudo fosse de mentirinha - eu tenho que ir...

Ele a soltou e ela levantou. Uma onda frenética de medo correu pelo corpo de Gaara. Teria ele feito algo errado? Mas, essa onda de medo desapareceu assim que Sakura cruzou a porta e Gaara pôde ver um sorriso bobo no rosto dela. Ela havia gostado e ele não sabia expressar tamanha felicidade que sentia.

.

- Obrigada por me receber, pessoal. - Sakura sorria na porta com suas coisas.

- De nada, vamos sentir sua falta sob esse teto, mesmo que tenha sido apenas um final de semana. - disse Temari.

- E que venham muitos outros! - Sakura e Temari riram.

Sakura riu de leve e abraçou bem forte a loira.

Gaara não dizia nada, apenas olhava sem graça para ela.

- Até amanhã na escola, amiga.

Ela se virou para Gaara, abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas, a fechou novamente, abriu mais uma vez mexendo a como se estivesse falando algo mas, as palavras não saiam. Então, ela parou, respirou fundo e depois riu de sua incompetência por não conseguir falar com ele. O ruivo estava perplexo, não sabia o que fazer, o que sentir, o que dizer. Estava imóvel como um dos bonecos de Kankurou.

Então, Sakura o abraçou bem forte, fazendo com que ele acordasse de seus pensamentos sobre o que fazer, ele envolveu os braços nela e a apertou bem forte e ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Nos veremos em breve, Gaa-kun. - ela sorriu.

Ele não respondeu, apenas viu a amiga virar as costas e ir embora, e quando não se pôde mais sequer ver vestígios do cabelo rosa e berrante de Sakura, ele sentiu um cotovelo o cutucar.

- Hm? - ele acordou novamente dos seus pensamentos.

- Ah, garanhão. Ganhou o dia... até ganhou um beijinho. - ela riu.

- Ih, mulher, você não sabe de nada.

- O que eu não sei, espertalhão?

- A gente se beijou... - ele falou se gabando e com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto e deixando uma certa Temari chocada por ter sido deixada de fora das fofocas.

.

A rósea já havia chegado fazia um pequeno espaço de tempo, ela já havia tomado um longo e relaxante banho, colocado um pijama e estava deitada na cama, de bruços, com um lápis pendendo em seus lábios enquanto pensava em respostas para as palavras cruzadas que ela tentava resolver. Ela não havia "exercitado" os neurônios por todo o fim de semana e, por mais que ela tivesse gostado muito do tempo que passou com os Sabakus, ficar sem fazer essas poucas coisas que lhe davam prazar, causavam-lhe agonia.

- Um sintoma de úlcera... 3 letras... - ela refletia com ela mesma como uma idiota - Três letras... três letras...

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - ela ouviu, de repente, uma voz a chamando do andar debaixo.

Rápida como sempre, a jovem rosada calçou um par de chinelos e desceu as escadas. No andar debeixo, havia uma mulher de madeixas castanhas escuras e olhos caramelados com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e batendo o pé. O ar em seu rosto dizia que estava brava. Não só brava. Estava enfurecida.

- Sim? - Sakura disse a madrasta com uma voz ingênua enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

- Como se atreve a ir deitar sem fazer as suas tarefas? Você tem todo um final de semana atrasado, mocinha! - Meredith não gritava, ela berrava.

- Mas, Meredith, está tarde...

- Se vira! Quero isso pronto até ás 7. Melhor correr, já passam das 5h. - ordenou.

Sakura serrou um dos punhos.

- Mas, Meredith...

- Não! Sem "mas"! - a madrasta ordenou fazendo a rosada serrar o outro punho.

- Não... - Sakura falou estrassada e simplesmente.

- O que foi que você disse?! - Meredith berrou mais.

- Não vou fazer. Que nem a OI, aquela operadora, sabe? Simples assim...

- Mocinha, você pensa que esta falando COM QUEM?! -seu rosto ficava vermelho de tanta raiva.

- Com você, oras. Tem mais alguém aqui para eu falar?

- SAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - a morena chamou pelo marido.

- Meredith, o que foi? - disse o homem descendo as escadas desesperado, tropeçando no último degrau e quase caindo.

- O que foi?! Foi essa menina! Agora deu para me responder! Eu devia é dar uns bons sopapos nela. - apontando o punho para o rosto de Sakura.

- Da. Quero ver. Da aqui, ó. - ela deu tapinhas de leve na bochecha esquerda - No meu lado bom... - continuou debochada.

- Haruno Sakura! - gritou Meredith - EU VOU LHE QUEBRAR OS DENTES SE VOCÊ NÃO CALAR A BOCA!

- Não vou calar.

Não havia como Sakura voltar atrás. Mas, dessa vez, Meredith merecia. Ela havia exagerado demais dessa vez. Meredith atingiu a cota de desaforos do dia. Da vida. Da História da Vida de Sakura. E já não era de hoje que ela já sentia uma boa vontade de responder aquela mulher.

- Sakura, minha filha, você não era assim... - disse ele calmamente enquanto ele segurava Meredith que estava pronta para afundar as unhas no pescoço de Sakura.

- Sabe o que é isso?! Ãhn?! São aqueles sacos de merda que ela chama de ão dando má influência para essa garota, Sakuya. Você tem que tomar uma providência antes que seja um caminho sem volta! Não irá me espantar essa menina aparecer bêbada, drogada ou sem ser mais virgem aqui em casa!

- NÃO FALA ASSIM DELES! SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ NUNCA TEVE UM AMIGO SEQUER QUE TE ATURASSE POR VOCÊ SER MÁ, FRIA E SÁDICA, NÃO DESCONTA NOS MEUS!

- ORA, SUA...!

- E VOCÊ TEM SORTE DE TER ALGUÉM COMO O MEU PAI, QUE, EU NÃO SEI COMO, TE AMA. ELE É AREIA DEMAIS PARA O SEU CAMINHÃOZINHO, MEREDITH. E SÓ PORQUE ELE TEM UMA GRANA BOA, NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE VOCÊ TENHA QUE GASTÁ-LA COMO VOCÊ QUER E FAZER O QUE BEM ENTENDER NA VIDA DOS OUTROS, COMO A MINHA. EU CANSEI DE SER BOAZINHA, EU NÃO TE AGUENTO MAIS. SE É PRA ALGUÉM LIMPAR A CASA, QUE LIMPE VOCÊ. PORQUE SEMPRE EU? EU NUNCA FIZ NADA PARA VOCÊ ME ODIAR... até agora... Agora, você tem um bom motivo para me odiar, Meredith. E não se preocupe, nós estamos quites, porque eu também te odeio. MUITO mais do que você imagina... - ela olhou para seu pai - Vou para o meu quarto agora, papai...

E ele consentiu, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Por mais agressiva que Sakura tivesse sido e por causa da gritaria, ela ter perdido a razão, ela realmente estava certa. Não era de hoje que Sakuya reparara o quanto Meredith agia de forma errada com sua filha, mas por mais que ele discutisse com ela, só mais problemas haviam. Então ele simplesmente resolveu deixar isso nas mãos de sua filha, ela já era grandinha, com certeza saberia como se virar. E conseguiu.

- Sakuya, você não vai fazer nada com essa menina desorientada?!

- Eu? O problema é de vocês duas e não meu. Eu vou é ler meu jornalzinho assim como eu estava fazendo a dois minutos atrás antes desse quiproquó. - seguindo para a biblioteca e deixando uma certa Meredith boquiaberta sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

.

Já em seu quarto, com a porta trancada, Sakura estava debruçada no parapeito de sua janela. Era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, sentir aquela brisa noturna batendo em seu rosto quente que a raiva lhe proporcionava. Ficar ali, apenas sentindo isso a fazia melhor em poucos instantes.

**It's probably what's best for you**

_[Provavelmente isso é o melhor para você]_

**I only want the best for you**

_[Só quero o melhor para você]_

**And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck**

_[E se não for o melhor, então você está preso]_

Ela ouvia o som de _Fix a Heart_ tomando conta aos poucos do ambiente. Os olhos fechados ainda apreciando a brisa da noite até que ela se lembrou de que aquele era o toque de seu celular. Esticou o corpo sobre a cama com preguiça de se levantar e alcançou o mesmo quase caindo da beirada da mesa de cabeceira.

**I tried to sever ties and I**

_[Tento romper os laços]_

**Ended up with wounds to bind**

_[E acabei unindo feridas]_

- Quem seria agora? - ela interrompeu a segunda estrofe voltando a falar sozinha. Observou o visor para repar que o número não constava em sua agenda - Mas o que...? - ela ainda encarava o celular.

**And I just ran out of band-aids**

_[E os meus band-aids acabaram]_

**I don't even know where to start**

_[Não sei nem por onde começar]_

**'Cause you can't bandage the damage**

_[Pois não se pode fazer curativo nesse ferimento]_

**You never really can fix a heart**

_[Na verdade nunca se pode consertar um coração]_

A rósea cantou junto com a melodia sua parte favorita, para, só então, tomar coragem de atender ao telefonema misterioso.

- A-Alô? - disse meio receosa.

- Sakura, aqui é um velhinho tarado que esta observando você pelada da sua janela e... - era uma voz esquesita, porém, familiar. Era um... homem?

- 'TA QUE PARIU, TEMARI! - Sakura ouviu as palavras chulas atropeladas ao fundo da ligação - DEVOLVA MEU CELULAR! - seguido de um estrondo

- Ai... - a voz de uma garota.

- Saia do meu quarto, sua cretina.

- Ei, Gaara, não fala assim...

- Ta bom... FORA DO MEU QUARTO, SUA LOIRA DE FARMÁCIA!

- Mas o quê...? - Sakura não conseguia compreender nada do outro lado da linha.

- Ta bom, seu rabugento... manda um oi para a Saah-chan por mim... - barulho de porta batendo.

- Porcaria, essa garota não tem jeito mesmo. - disse o garoto reclamando.

- Nem você. - disse Sakura risonha.

- Sakura! Desculpa! Esqueci que você estava ai.

- Nossa, agora eu entendo o quão importante eu sou para você... - em uma voz irônica.

- Você é especial e muito importante sim, senhora. - ele disse arrancando uma risada da jovem.

- E então, Gaa-kun... o que te leva a me ligar exatamente ás... - ela olhou o relógio da escrivaninha - ... onze horas da noite?

- Eu só queria... - ele fez uma pausa - ...te desejar boa noite, só isso. - ele completou falando um pouco mais baixo.

A rosada sentiu o seu rosto ficar vermelho em pouco tempo. Nunca ninguém havia ligado para ela para desejar um simples "boa noite". Era incrível como Gaara conseguia ser tão meigo com ela.

- S-Sério?

- É sim.

- Ó, mas que fofo... - foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder, tentando não gaguejar.

- Obrigado. - disse em uma voz convencida.

- Então, boa noite, Gaa-kun.

- Boa noite, meu anjinho. Peraí, você ta mais pra diabinho de tão insana que você é e...

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAA! IDIOTA! - ela fez um biquinho como se o garoto pudesse ver.

- Calma, Sakura... é brincadeira.

- Acho bom...

- Aé?

- Nãããão!

- Minha bobinha... - ele deu uma risada leve do outro lado da linha - Olha só, amanhã, eu vou te ver lá na sua escola, ta bom? - completou.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Ah, mais eu num quero te ver amanhã. - ela brincou.

- Olha que eu não apareço mesmo. Sakura, eu não costumo ser gentil, é melhor você se acostumar.

- Não, aparece sim. Por favor... - ela falou o "por favor" baixinho e gaguejando um pouco.

Gaara se calou por um instante. Seu rosto estava fervendo. Como aquela nerdzinha mexia com ele. Como aquela insana mexia com ele. Como Haruno Sakura mexia com ele.

- Gaara? - ele acordou do transe.

- Cara, ando viajando muito distraído ultimamente...

- Tô vendo...

- Bom, eu tenho que desligar...

- Ta bom, vai lá.

- Boa noite, Sahk-chan.

- Boa noite, Gaa-kun.

E desligaram. Ele realmente estava sendo um anjo com ela. Ela não sabia, mas, estava gostando disso. Desse Gaara carinhoso, e era carinhoso especialmente com ela.

.

Na manhã seguinte, após um bom e demorado banho, Sakura voltou a sua, tão famosa, pose de nerdzinha. Colocou um suéter maior do que ela em xadrez, uma saia de pregas preta com um shortinho preto por baixo, o que Temari provavelmente acharia que seria o assassinato da moda, um all star branco e meias curtinhas. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo e pôs os óculos. Muitos e muitos livros debaixo do braço e a uma nova mochila jeans. Na verdade ela era realmente bem velha, mas, era mais estilosa do que aquela bolsa tosca que ela usava. Ajeitou os óculos, uma mania que não pararia tão cedo e simplesmente seguiu com passos largos até a escola.

.

- SAAH-CHAN! - a loira correu e pulou na rosada quase derrubando as duas.

- Ér... bom dia, Tema-chan. - disse com um tom dolorido na voz.

- Cara, hoje, você senta perto de mim. - pegando a mochila da jovem e colocando atrás da carteira dela.

- Mas, Tema-chan... eu sempre sento na frente.

- Agora não senta mais.

- Tema-chan, eu SEMPRE sentei na frente.

- Agora. Não. Senta. Mais. Sakura. - disse ameaçadora mas logo em seguida soltando um sorriso.

Então, a rosada desistiu. Realmente, discutir com Temari era inútil.

Após se sentar, Sakura abaixou a cabeça e uma onda frenética de vergonha e medo tomou conta dela.

- E-E como ta o Gaa-kun? - gaguejou um pouco.

- Ah, pode crer. É, né, sua infeliz? Você não me conta nada. Tive que saber por ele que rolou uma beijoca entre vocês. - Temari torceu os lábios.

- Ele te contou?!

- Claro.

- E-E o que ele falou?

- É segredo. - dando a língua.

- Temari! Conta aí...

- Pergunta pra ele hoje, quando ele vier te ver depois da aula. - disse simplesmente voltando ao seu lugar.

O sinal soou, todos sentaram e a professora, um tanto estranha, entra na sala. A postura ereta com um livro debaixo do braço.

- Bom dia, alunos.

- Bom dia, professora.

-Meu nome é Mitarashi Anko e estou aqui hoje para subtituir Hatake Kakashi que não pôde vir por motivos de doença.

- Tadinho... - ouviu-se um sussurro no fim da sala.

- Peguem um livro... - ela se sentou e pôs os pês sobre a mesa - E... sei lá, finjam que estão estudando... - e simplesmente dormiu com o livro que antes estava debaixo de seu braço, agora repousando sobre seu rosto.

Os alunos, chocados, começaram murmuros dentro da sala de aula:

- Er... ela dormiu mesmo?

- Anko-sensei?

- Não acredito que ela dormiu mesmo...

- Que isso cara, não pode ser...

De repente, a porta da sala foi escancarada e todos os olhos pousaram na figura suada e ofegante do jovem na porta.

- Eu... er... Desculpa... o atraso... - disse arfando devido ao cansaço.

.

.

.

_Fim do capítulo 5! *-*_

_Gente, eu não morri, eu só estou com um bloqueio criativo somado a trabalhos e provas estressantes de faculdade, mimimi._

_beijos_

**Mousse **_Ritz_


End file.
